


Cherry Scone Boy

by me_and_phil



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_and_phil/pseuds/me_and_phil
Summary: To keep this short a sweet with no spoilers, Baz owns a bakery and makes sour cherry scones for a cute boy who keeps stopping by. This was written very quickly for a request on tumblr.





	Cherry Scone Boy

Baz has just gotten the pan of freshly baked cherry scones out of the oven when the boy walks in. 

“Something smells bloody amazing”, the boy’s eyes widen and Baz feels something struggling to push forward in the back of his head, like it does every time he sees him. As if he knew those blue eyes in a past life. 

“Good morning to you too”, Baz rolls his eyes, but he truly isn’t annoyed by his best (and cutest) customer. There are some days when just the thought of the stranger with the wild curls and gangly limbs keeps him smiling for a good hour, bringing strange looks from other customers. 

The boy blushes sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders, and Baz just laughs before setting the pan on the counter behind the glass case full of sweets. He grabs a cloth to protect his fingers as he sets the steaming scones on the rack to cool. 

The boy immediately pushes his arms on the top of the glass to peer down at them. He leans so far over, his head is hanging millimeters from Baz’s over the tray. 

“Oi, backup you. Stop drooling all over my scones, or you won’t get a bite.” Baz scolds him, trying to look serious, but failing. 

He believes him though, and his head snaps up. For the moment before he falls back behind the counter, their eyes meet and their noses brush. Baz is the one who blushes now. He can’t deny it to anyone (not that he’d want to) but he’s developed a small crush on this boy who comes in everyday looking for cherry scones. Well more than a crush honestly. Baz spends an extra hour every morning baking fresh scones special just for him. He’s only the second person he’s ever met that loves them more than anything else. The first person.... 

Baz shakes his head and places the last scone on the rack. He turns to the shelf of dishes behind him to grab a plate and small bowl filled with butter. He places one of the scones that isn’t the temperature of the sun on the plate and holds it up over for the cute boy with the all too familiar eyes. 

“Here you are then. Try not to get too many crumbs on my floor, i’ve just swept.” Baz tries to ignore the rush of electricity when their hands brush. 

“Thank you-er, you know what? I’ve been coming here for nearly a month now and I just realized i’ve never asked for your name. I’ve just been calling you ‘the baker’ in my head.” The boy rubs the back of his head sheepishly, but quickly moves to scoop up about half of the butter with one swipe of his knife and slather it on the scone. 

Baz’s heart flutters a bit. He thinks about him? 

“It’s kind of an odd name. I'm Tyrannus Bastilion Grimm-Pitch. But most everyone calls me-” 

“Baz” 

The plate smashes as it hits the floor.

“Baz.” The boy repeats his name, and there’s a look of utmost longing and reverence on his face. It takes his breath away. 

“How do you know that?” Baz whispers. But as soon as he says it everything clicks into place. The all too familiar blue eyes and soft hands. The love for cherry scones. There were never two boys. 

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t expect you to remember me.” He smiles sadly and runs a hand through his hair, making his curls even more crazy. 

“No. I do remember you.” Baz reaches across the counter and grabs his wrist. “Snow. Simon Snow. How could I forget?” 

Simon’s face breaks out into a wide grin, and he grabs Baz’s apron and pulls him forward, stretching to meet Baz’s lips with his own. 

As their mouths meet all Baz can think about is Snow and how he tastes like cherry scones and Crowley he’s missed him.   
They break, gasping for air, and Simon leans his forehead against Baz’s.

“I thought I’d never see you again, after your family moved.” Simon breathes. 

“I made those bloody scones for you ever since I opened this shop. Hoping one day you might walk in.” Baz laughs. “And you did. It just took me a month to realize it.” 

Simon chuckles and his breath tickles Baz’s neck,giving him goosebumps. “We’ve wasted so much time being idiots.” 

Baz kisses Simon’s jaw on one of his many adorable moles. “Well, let’s promise to not waste anymore time then.” 

“Deal”, Simon says before claiming Baz’s mouth once again. He decides to close the shop for the rest of the day.


End file.
